


Alternate Mobile Report Gundam Wing

by VF15_Banshee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VF15_Banshee/pseuds/VF15_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this New Translation, five young men and their legendary Gundams fall to earth. Caught between the Alliance and White Fang, thrust towards destiny by a devastating colony drop, how will they survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Five Young Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gundams I am using in this story are the Hajime Katoki redesigns. I just think they're cooler than the original Kunio Ookawara versions. Wanna know what they look like? Go here: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam

** Episode 1: Six Young Warriors **

With high expectations, human beings leave earth to begin new lives in space colonies. But the United Earthsphere Alliance gains great military power and soon seizes control of one colony after another in the name of “justice and peace.” The year is After Colony 195. The Earthsphere is spiraling into chaos as the colonial revolutionary group White Fang clashes with the Alliance’s space forces. White Fang has created a plan with which they hope to deliver the deathblow to the Alliance—Operation: Meteor.

In the L5 LaGrange point, at colony A0206, Wufei Chang stood before the leaders of his clan and tried his best to control the volume of his voice. And failed.

“You’re dropping this colony onto earth? You’re nuts! I will be piloting Shenlong to get rid of the evils of the universe!”

“The Alliance has already decided to dispose of this colony,” replied the leader of the clan, Master Long.

“Rather than watch as it’s destroyed, it’d be more worthwhile to go ahead with Operation: Meteor,” replied one of the other heads.

“All we have to do is defeat the enemies that must be defeated,” Wufei shot back, but he could see that his pleas were falling on deaf ears. He couldn’t understand why they were doing this. How could they think that sacrificing all the thousands and thousands of lives aboard the colony could possibly lead to peace!

“Wufei.”  
He turned to see his young wife Meilan, who was fifteen years old as he was. She had spoken to him but was glaring at the clan heads.

“We should just go. We’re not going to convince them.”

Wufei was about to argue back but Master Long beat him to the punch.

“Wufei! Go to Master O and the Shenlong and prepare! We have decided our course of action and it is you’re duty to carry it out.”

No arguing there. Wufei shot one more dirty look at them and he and Meilan turned their backs and left. This was a major breach of protocol; you ALWAYS bowed to the elders when you left their presence. It was an indication of how frustrated they were.

“This is insane! There must be something that we can do,” Meilan said angrily. Wufei snorted as he threw one last look back at the receding Hall of Elders.

“They’ve made up their minds,” he said bitterly.

“Perhaps you could take Shenlong and—“

“Unthinkable. Master O would certainly have some way to stop me should such a thing happen. I will swallow my pride and carry out the will of the Elders,” he said, the bitterness in his voice growing.

“Even though that means playing party to the murder of billions of innocent people?” asked Meilan, staring straight at him.

“Yes,” said Wufei, without emotion.

What the two of them did not see as they left the Elders’ Hall was a pair of men in dark suits come out from behind a partially concealed door in the back of the room. One of them nodded at Master Long.  
“You’re doing well. The Barton Foundation appreciates your cooperation.

\--AMRGW—

The hangar was dark and Duo Maxwell preferred it that way. Dark for dark business. He took the last of the charges and placed it carefully, drawing a hand across his brow as he finished. He straightened and grinned at his own handiwork and then hopped down from the massive, humanoid form he had been standing on. Retreating into a side door, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small cylinder capped with a red button on one end. He pulled and twisted the opposite end of the device and then placed his thumb on the button. Sighing, he glanced back at the giant lying prone just a few meters away from him.  
“So this is how everything ends huh?” he asked to no one in particular. Without another moment’s hesitation, he pushed the button. Nothing happened. He tried again, then twice more but still nothing.  
“What the heck? Why won’t it work?” he growled softly and then peered back into the hangar. “What did I do wrong?”  
“Duo!” called a voice from the shadowy recesses of the unlit corridor. Duo whipped around to see who had called to him and let out a startled gasp. The man who stood before him, partially in shadow was old, his hair iron grey and cut into a preposterous bowl shape. He had a long, beaked nose, sharp cheekbones and chin, glittering dark eyes, a razor straight mustache the same color as his hair and a wicked looking scar along his left cheekbone. He held his clenched fist in front of him and slowly opened it. With a metallic tinkling, the detonator pins from Duo’s explosives clatter to the ground.  
“Deathscythe is an excellent piece of art. Try to think of better way to use it than simply destroying it,” said Professor G.  
“If you think I’m going to let my buddy here be used as a tool for murder…” Duo said and then let out a startled yelp when the Professor reached into Duo’s shirt and pulled out a pistol.  
“Hmm, I see you were also planning to kill me as well.”  
“I was going to kill everyone here including myself. If it meant peace for the colonies, I’d be the God of Death any day.”  
“If you’re prepared to go that far Duo, try and outwit me.”  
“Huh?”  
The Professor put a fatherly hand on Duo’s shoulder and leaned close so that his voice could be heard only by Duo.  
“Duo, why don’t you steal Deathscythe?”  
“What are you--“ Duo began but the Professor cut him off.  
“Take it to Earth now. Just ignore Operation: Meteor,” the Professor said, handing Duo his gun back and starting to walk back down the shadowy hallway.  
“There’s a man called Howard on the Pacific Ocean,” he said, his voice echoing slightly as he faded back into darkness, “You can rely on him. Of course go as the God of Death.”  
Duo stared after the Professor for a moment, perplexed then began to grin.  
“The God of Death huh?” he said to no one in particular, twirling his gun like a cowboy, “Well, it’s better than being the hero of a massacre.”

\--AMRGW--

The young man placed the helmet on his head and secured it to the normal suit’s collar with a snap. He checked himself over and nodded once in satisfaction. It had only taken him two minutes to put the ensemble on, a personal best. Without further inspection he left the locker room, walked down a corridor and entered a large enclosed hangar. In the center a large, graceful, winged ship dangled from several holding arms. At the end of the ramp leading to the ship’s cockpit was a man dressed in a white lab coat and rumpled clothes. What was most noticeable about this scientist’s appearance were the mechanical aspects. He wore vision-enhancing lenses over his eyes, his right hand had been replaced with a three-fingered prosthetic and metal braces encased his legs. His long, white-gray hair was swept behind him with a noticeable widow’s peak on his forehead and his large grey mustache drooped artfully either side of his mouth. The scientist grinned as he saw the young man approach.  
“Ah there you are! I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming,” he chuckled.  
“Is the Wing ready for launch Doctor J?” the boy asked, completely missing the little joke. Doctor J sighed and motioned for the boy to climb up into the cockpit, which he did, expertly strapping himself in and started to run pre-launch checks. Doctor J gazed up at this boy. He was once a very kind-hearted young man, he thought, remembering a mission gone awry and a dead puppy.  
“Operation: Meteor is about to commence. Before we send you out, we need to think of a codename for you,” said J. The boy merely looked at him, it wasn’t his job to come up with names.  
“Let’s use the name of the late leader of the colonies.”  
“Roger that,” replied the boy, not caring one whit. He wouldn’t have minded if the codename had been something like John Smith or just plain ridiculous like Lockon Stratos. He was here to perform his mission and that was all he really needed to worry about.  
“Very well then… Heero Yuy it is. Now Heero, I have trained you to be the most perfect soldier we have for this mission of piloting the Wing. But as a soldier you must also know when to creatively interpret your orders to get the mission done.  
“What do you mean?” asked Heero, somewhat confused as to what his mentor meant,  
“I mean that you have choices as to how to best carry out Operation: Meteor as a soldier. You can carry out the plan as it stands, you can try to alter the plan so that we have a more favorable outcome or you could just ignore it all together. Those are your choices Heero.” Heero was confused. Why would he not carry out the plan? Operation: Meteor was what the White Fang had been working towards for all these years.  
“I’m not sure what you mean Doctor,” he replied neutrally.  
“Think of it this way Heero. If Operation: Meteor is successful, there will be a very large amount of blood on yours and my hands. How much blood is already on your hands and how much more do you want add?” That statement jolted painful memories for Heero, memories of an explosion, a little girl and her dog and death. He shut them out with a slight wince; he couldn’t afford to have distractions anymore. There was only the mission.  
“Ready for launch,” he replied tonelessly. Doctor J sighed again and punched the button on the ramp’s console that retracted the ramp away from the Wing.  
“Good luck Heero Yuy,” he said, a trace of mournfulness in his voice as the Wing’s hatch sealed itself.  
I guess this makes me a mad scientist after all, Doctor J thought to himself with dark humor. Like Frankenstein, I have created a monster and heaven help those poor souls that get in his way.

\--AMRGW--

The young blond-haired man stared back at his mentor, shock evident in his eyes.  
“Self-detonating?”  
“Yes, that capability has been installed in Sandrock. You weren’t supposed to know about it ‘till you needed it but I’m also not surprised you found out either,” replied the boy’s mentor. He was somewhat overweight with large puffy cheeks, a receding hairline, small, watery eyes and a violently straight mustache that stuck out straight at each end. The dark hair that he had left, curled to each side at the back of his head. He was smiling, widely and genuinely. This man’s name was Instructor H.  
“Is it for confidentiality protection?” asked the boy.  
“No, that’s not the reason. It’s expected that anyone possessing great power should be prepared to sacrifice themselves if necessary.”  
“I… I still don’t understand?” replied the boy, uncertainty reflected in his eyes. Instructor H chuckled slightly.  
“That’s fine, you don’t have to…” He was interrupted as the computer screen on the panel they were standing next to lit up, lines over information rolling by, headed by the words Code M.  
“Is that an order from the Organization?” asked the boy, moving to get a closer look at the screen but the Instructor blocked him.  
“Forget this thing,” he said and to they boy’s astonishment, he smashed the screen in and yanked out the microphone assembly next to it. Still holding the remnants in his hand, he turned and smiled with fatherly pride at the boy.  
“Quatre my boy, fight as your heart tells you too. And use that self-detonate only when you feel you have too.”  
Quatre Rababa Winner, heir to the Winner family of the L4 colonies nodded once to his mentor and walked out of the door of the control room. He jumped over the catwalk attached to the room and floated in the low gravity towards a large, ominous form standing upright against the wall. Instructor H watched him go with a noticeable lack of his previous good cheer.  
 _I can’t take away his kindness and sincerity. Though… this may end up being a crueler destiny for him than Operation: Meteor._

In the shadowed recesses of the secret hangar on colony L3X18999, Trowa Barton, a tall, muscular young man with a square-jaw, narrow eyes and thick brown hair, glared at the man across from him. The man was much older than Trowa, slightly taller, with a wild mane of gray hair swept back along his skull. He was actually fairly ordinary looking except for a prosthetic nose, fastened to his face by wires that circled behind his ears. He was dressed in blue pants and a blue jacket that fastened off to the side.  
“What is this?” Trowa demanded of the man, clutching a roll of papers in his hand, “Why would you want to limit all of our attacks to OZ?!”  
The man, Doktor S by name, straightened, clasping his hands behind his back.  
“Trowa if we go through with Operation: Meteor as planned then two billion people will die. Don’t you think that’s going much too far for revenge for President Yuy?” replied Doktor S calmly in his nasally voice. Trowa, for his part, looked incredulous.  
“The purpose of this plan is not revenge!” he yelled, “The purpose of the plan is for the colonies to conquer Earth for the awakening of a new age of mankind!”  
“I see,” replied the Doktor icily, “That certainly sounds like something that Dekim of the Barton Foundation would say.”  
“You have something against that huh?” replied Trowa in a low dangerous tone, “You’re jealous that my father and I and the members of the Foundation will rule the Earthsphere!” With a snarl, Trowa angrily brushed past Doktor S and his assistant.  
“Trowa, where are you going?” asked the Doktor, already suspecting the answer in his mind.  
“I’m telling this to my father! Just watch me, I’ll complete Operation: Meteor, even if I must do so by myself!” It was the last thing that Trowa Barton said in this life. A gunshot, canon-like thanks to the hangar’s echoes, thundered forth from the 9mm pistol that the assistant had pulled from behind his jacket. The bullet struck Trowa squarely in the left side of his back. The man collapsed to the floor. He had just enough life left in him to turn his head to the side and try to glare at the two, his last breath gurgled from between his lips and then he was gone. Doktor S sighed and stared ruefully at Trowa’s lifeless body.  
“Now you’ve done it,” he said.  
“I’m sorry,” replied the assistant, “but I have a family on Earth and I couldn’t just…” there was a rattle from behind some barrels off to the side of the giant humanoid machine that cut off the assistant in mid-sentence. He instantly whipped his gun up and pointed it at the source of the noise.  
“Who’s there?!” he called, “Show yourself!”  
To both the assistant’s and Doktor S’s surprise a young man, younger than Trowa stepped out from behind the barrels. He was tall and thin for a boy his age with short brown hair except for his bangs, which were long and swept to the side, partially covering one bright green eye. He was dressed in the orange and white-striped jumpsuits of the workers of this secret project.  
“Who are you?” asked Doktor S vaguely recalling that he had seen the boy before.  
“I have no name. If you must call me something, call me No-Name,” answered the boy in calm, strong voice. Doktor S smiled in response. Yes, he knew this mechanic, the young, quiet boy who had helped him apply the magnetic coatings to the drive systems.  
“Were you spying on us?” demanded the assistant, pointing his gun shakily at No-Name.  
“I was not. I’ll understand if you still want to kill me but I warn you, I might retaliate,” said the boy, a dangerous glint in his eye. Doktor S put his hand on the Assistant’s hands, which were clutching the gun vigorously.  
“No, there’s been enough killing. It’s no use trying to hide the facts now. Trowa’s death will be discovered eventually and Operation: Meteor will proceed as planned.”  
“But what if he never died?” asked No-Name. Doktor S and the assistant looked at him quizzically.  
“I’ve been feeling insecure and foolish without a name, I wouldn’t mind taking his name,” said No-Name, gesturing casually at Trowa’s body. Doktor S, genius that he was, caught on to what the boy was getting at.  
“Are you saying that you will pilot this Heavyarms suit?” asked the Doktor.  
“Yes, as I’ve been working on the Heavyarms I’ve become quite fond of it.” No-Name then stared straight into Doktor S’s eyes. “I don’t like that it is to be used as a tool for slaughter.” The Doktor held the boy’s gaze for a moment, then smiled ruefully.  
“Why not? As of this moment, your name is Trowa Barton. You are now in charge of Operation: Meteor.”  
“I understand,” replied ‘Trowa.’

\--AMRGW--

The five LaGrange points are the gravitationally stable orbits between the Earth and the moon where humanity had built the space colonies. Now, from colonies located in L1, L2, L3, and L4 large space capsules were launched and spiraled towards the L5 point, particularly the L5 colony A0206. On the outer edge of the colony a solitary mobile suit stood sentinel. It was brightly colored in white and red with blue and gold trim. The suit bore a very strong resemblance to ancient samurai armor giving it a powerful and fierce look. Inside of this suit, the Shenlong, Wufei Chang gazed at the interior screens, which showed a vista of space and the Earth, which was slowly but surely getting larger and larger. The massive space colony, one of the first of its kind and more than 150 years old, was falling. And Wufei Chang, with all the power his Shenlong commanded, was powerless to stop it.


	2. Episode 2: Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Gundam pilots stop Operation: Meteor? Do they even want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYHOLYFREAKINGCRAP! This chapter was an absolute NIGHTMARE to write! I think it's taken me two whole weeks or so. But that does mean I can work on my other stories like Gundam 00ME and Gundam Meister Grace. Oh and remember, we're using the Katoki versions of the Gundams in this story. Look them up on the Gundam Wiki.

 

            The White Fang support fleet had slipped under the radars of the Alliance as they had entered the L3 colony cluster. They were here for a very specific mission, the objective of which was moving closer and closer to where they hovered in space. It was a large bell-shaped transport, specially configured for atmospheric re-entry.

On the bridge of one of the mobile suit transports, the White Fang commander observed the incoming ship.

“Open a channel. We shouldn’t keep Mister Barton waiting.”

The communications officer did just that and an image of a man in a normal suit with an opaque helmet visor appeared on the main screen of the bridge above its viewports.

“We are the White Fang support fleet that the Barton Foundation has dispatched to aid you. Operation: Meteor is already underway Mr. Barton, so we should proceed to the rendezvous…” the commander was cut off as the pilot of the transport said, “You’ve got the wrong guy.” Nothing further was said on either side as the transport fired a pair of beam guns mounted on its nose. Within moments, the support fleet had been destroyed and the transport sailed on.

Inside the transport, newly named Trowa Barton grimaced slightly.

_Operation: Meteor has already begun has it? Then a colony is being dropped right now._

Trowa quickly checked the course that had been pre-programmed into his computer.

_So it’s from L5? That’s not good; by the time I get there it may be too late to stop it._ He paused for a moment, considering his actions.

_Freedom for the colonies cannot be purchased with the blood of two billion innocents. Even if I can’t stop it, I have to try._

 

Many thousands of miles away, a large group of MS carriers and support ships broke out of Earth orbit and began to head on a course for the falling colony. One of the carriers had a much sleeker design than the others. Colored in deep blue, this carrier more resembled a space shuttle than the blocky constructions that flew alongside it. Onboard the blue carrier, a man in an ornate red uniform and a very unusual white mask that covered the entire top half of his head, read data from a computer tablet he held in a gloved hand. This man’s name was Lieutenant Colonel Zechs Marquise.

“Hmmm, the satellite surveillance folks are practically blind. By the time they noticed that A0206 was falling we barely had time to scramble a response brigade.”

“The Alliance is scrambling as many MS units as they can from the other LaGrange points though,” pointed out one of the soldiers who were piloting the carrier. Zechs grinned, the only sign, because of his mask, that he was amused.

“You haven’t seen the latest intel reports, the ones that I’m reading. Seems that the White Fang rebels have launched simultaneous assaults in all Lagrange points and even on the moon. We’re obviously dealing with a well-coordinated attack that has been in planning for a very long time. The Alliance is not going to look good after this.”

“Because of the propaganda that the White Fang are a bunch of uncoordinated terrorists?” responded Lieutenant Otto, the other pilot of the carrier-space plane.

“Exactly. It’s one of the reasons that no one on Earth ever takes what’s happening in space seriously. I’m sure that General Septum of the Alliance Space Forces is preparing his ‘I told you so’ speech right now.”

“Won’t be of much use if everyone on Earth is dead,” said the other Lieutenant.

“A little dramatic Lieutenant. One colony won’t utterly destroy the planet but nevertheless we’ll have to fight harder than ever before to bring it down. Is my Leo ready for use?” Both Otto and his fellow Lieutenant looked at Zechs in shock.

“Colonel, you aren’t serious are you? You’re going to lead the expeditionary force from the frontlines?” asked Otto. Zechs merely grinned again.

“You guessed it.”

“If you’re set on doing that Colonel, then you should take one of our Aquarius space mobile suits,” said Otto. Zechs grimaced slightly at that.

“My Leo will be just fine Lieutenant Otto,” he said in a slightly clipped tone. Zechs didn’t particularly care for the OZ-10SMS Aquarius space mobile suit. As the first space MS design that the OZ organization had built for the Alliance, it was a case study in learning what did and didn’t work out in space. The suit was mostly based on the OZ-07AMS Aries Aerial MS, but it eliminated the legs, making it more of a fighter than a mobile suit. With large engines it was fast and highly maneuverable, more so than the OZ-06MS Leo suits that had to have adapter packs installed to function in space. The problem with the Aquarius was that it couldn’t carry much in the way of weaponry, small beam rifles and missile launchers mainly, making it useful only for interception, hit-and-fade and scouting. The White Fang rebels had stolen dozens of them and they, along with the Alliance Space Force took great delight in throwing the Aquarius’ at one another, earning the pilots a reputation as suicidal kamikazes. Zechs much preferred the more balanced aspects of the Leo.

“Sir, we’re receiving a transmission from the other ships on what our orders are,” said the Lieutenant. Zechs grimaced even more.

“Likely looking for an excuse to complain about the command style of an OZ officer. Tell them just to keep heading for the colony.” Zechs turned around and left the cockpit, heading into the inner recesses of the carrier, to the mobile suit hangar. The hangar contained only three MS on this command ship, one Leo and two Aquarius. Zechs gazed up at his personal Leo, styled in his colors of white with red stripes.

_This will be the turning point of the Alliance. The people of Earth will unite together to stop the threat from outer space. Even if we manage to stop A0206, the outrage that the White Fang would resort to such measures will be like a forest fire. I wonder how the colonies who aren’t aligned with White Fang will react?_

Thanks to the continuing of colony A0206’s rotation, artificial gravity was being maintained. For the majority of the colony’s populace, it was life as usual. Of course everyone knew that the colony was falling to Earth but it just didn’t feel like it, unless one looked out a viewport. Master Long was contemplating a display screen that showed the colony’s approach with detailed readouts of velocity, altitude, attitude, etc. One of the clansmen approached him, bowed and said, “Preparations are complete Master.”

“Do they suspect?” responded the old master.

“No sir.”

“Good. Good. We will live with pride right until the very end. And no one, not the Alliance nor OZ nor these Barton Foundation deceivers will take it from us.” _Wufei, I hope that you and Meilan can understand the course of action that we are about to take._

 

On the colony surface, Wufei waited patiently in the cockpit of the Shenlong. It was highly unlikely that the Alliance space forces would let the colony proceed unopposed so he was on standby for when some of their force showed up. He started slightly when his sensor warning went off but it was just one of the clan’s ‘appropriated’ OZ-06MS Leo suits, painted green with gold stripes. He knew without being told who was piloting it.

“Meilan, what are you doing out here in that suit?”

“I came to keep you company. It’s awfully lonely out here surrounded by the vastness of space, isn’t it?”

“Hmph, and I suppose if a battle starts you’ll just go back inside?”

“Well…”

“No! I forbid it! Take that suit back inside right now.”

“Come on Wufei, it would be just like in the legends. The noble warrior and his lady fighting side-by-side…” Meilan was cut off as she suddenly found the activated end of the Shenlong’s beam trident in her monitor.

“Wufei…”

“Listen woman! I cannot fight a battle and have you out here _in a Leo_ at the same time! Go back.”

For a moment, Meilan was going to fire back an angry, scathing retort, but stopped before she did. Although she and Wufei had been married slightly less than a year, she had learned to read his intentions, especially when he didn’t voice them out loud. She’d found she’d always had a talent for that no matter who it was. She knew what Wufei was really saying was _I am in a Gundanium mobile suit and you are not. I cannot worry about your safety and fight at the same time._

“Okay husband, you win.” She turned the Leo around and pulsed her thrusters, soaring away towards the airlock.

“This time,” she added. Wufei couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Just what I’d expect from the woman brash enough to name herself after Nataku.” His musing was interrupted by an alarm from his sensor board. A display window opened up on his main monitors, showing a cluster of red dots moving towards the colony.

“They’re here.”

Meilan, who was floating gently towards the airlock, spared a final glance towards her husband’s mobile suit.

_When the time comes I will fight beside you. I will do what I can to correct this. It’s bigger than clan and family honor Wufei, as much as I can’t believe I’m saying that._

The group of Alliance ships were almost to the point where they could launch their MS towards the colony. Onboard his carrier, Zechs was speaking to the captains and MS team leaders.

“So that is why our objective will be to destroy the colony’s fusion reactor. Hopefully the resulting explosion will cause the colony to break up and much of the damage that would have been done will be mitigated. Of course we will do our best to destroy any large remaining fragments. Prepare to sortie.” Zechs closed the connection and was preparing to leave when Otto called to him from the pilots’ seats at the front of the cockpit.

“Are you sure that you won’t wear a normal suit colonel?”

“Come now Otto. I have a reputation to uphold,” said Zechs with a slight smirk. Zechs Marquise was well known for conducting space ops without wearing a normal suit, what people called the pressurized space suits that all space travelers had worn since the dawn of manned space flight. It was generally considered suicide to fly in space, especially in combat, without one.

Zechs was about to leave for the hangar compartment when an alarm went off.

“What is it?” he asked

“We’re picking up multiple unfriendlies incoming. Looks like White Fang isn’t slow on the uptake. They really want this operation to succeed,” replied the other Lieutenant as he studied the readouts.

“Can they intercept us before we get to the colony?” asked Zechs.

“Unfortunately, yes,” replied the Lieutenant. Zechs smirked again.

“Then we’ll just have to cut our way through. The lives of countless hundreds of millions are riding on this.” Zechs Marquise would not admit that one of those lives was almost more important to him than life itself… and maybe one other. He left the command deck of the carrier, half-walked, half-floated into the hangar and climbed into his custom Leo. Armed with a standard beam rifle and a 250mm cannon (this is what I’m renaming the dober guns as. Dober doesn’t mean anything and I don’t know why they use it.), it would be a lethal opponent with Zechs at the controls. The rear of the carrier’s hangar split open and the three MS slid out and into open space. Without wasting a beat, Zechs fired his thrusters and soared out towards the oncoming battle.

 

Far away from the colony, Duo Maxwell’s carrier capsule flew towards the falling colony. He couldn’t really help it as that was the course programmed into the guidance computer. He couldn’t deny though, that something seemed to be drawing him towards the colony.

“Ah, what am I thinking? How the heck am I supposed to stop a gigantic thing like that? Well, the God of Death has never backed down from a fight before, why start right now?”

In the distance, he could see streaks and flares of light near the earth-facing side of the colony.

“Well, guess there’s no helping it now. They’ll probably come after me if I try to go past ‘em. Better get Deathscythe warmed up.”

What Duo, Zechs and everyone else was not aware of was that three other capsules were also making their way towards the colony. Aboard his capsule, the newly-named Heero Yuy kept his ship on a straight, unwavering course to his mission objective. Trowa Barton stared at the falling construct with a look of sadness and disappointment on his face. Quatre Raberba Winner couldn’t keep the shock from thrumming through his system at the sight. How could people be so inhuman as to believe that this course of action would bring peace to the colonies? And so it was that one young man already standing sentinel on the precipice of fate and four others who flew towards him drew closer to destiny.

 

Zechs had just destroyed his fifth suit of the engagement, all the while appearing completely relaxed, when he received a transmission from one of the team leaders.

“Sir, we’ve spotted three reentry transports heading for the colony!”

“Hmmm, reinforcements perhaps?”

“Possibly sir but the transports only look large enough for one or two suits. One of them appears to be some kind of space plane. It’s coming our way!”

Zechs rotated his suit and caught sight of the object. It definitely was shaped like a graceful bird, a perfect shape for a reentry vehicle. Zechs wasn’t sure how this fit into the White Fang’s plans but at this point everything that wasn’t on their side was an enemy.

“Shoot them down! Now!” he ordered. Suiting action to words he aimed his Leo’s beam rifle and fired off three shots. The other suits nearby fired their weapons as well but the plane kept taking the hits and kept coming.

“What the…” Zechs hissed as the plane zoomed past him, smoke trailing from the hits it had taken.

Aboard the transport, actually a shell for a very special mobile suit, pilot Heero Yuy calmly monitored the systems. He frowned as the computer informed him that the reentry shell was now pretty much useless, having been shot up by the enemy mobile suits. Only one option left now.

“Mission objective confirmed. Engaging the enemy to ensure operation success.”

Behind him, Zechs’ Leo took aim with the right arm-mounted 250mm cannon.

“This ought to wake you up a bit,” said Zechs as he pulled the trigger. The cannon belched forth two hypersonic rounds. They struck true, causing a large chunk of the plane to break off and sending it into a spin. Inside the cockpit, Heero grimaced and jabbed the button to eject the plane-shell. The remainder of his reentry shell glowed and then blew apart into a million fragments, revealing the full form of his machine’s flight form.

For his part, Zechs stared at the sight with equal parts fascination and trepidation. Just what was this new weapon that White Fang was fielding?

“All nearby units, be aware that the enemy has a new fighter-type weapon. Be careful.”

The fighter banked around (and don’t think it doesn’t take skill to bank _in space!_ ) and barreled straight towards the Leo and Aquarius suits which immediately opened fire on it. Heero tried to get a solid lock on the suits, but they were more maneuverable than him, one of the reasons why MS were so adept at space combat.

“Let’s see how they handle this,” he said grimly and pulled a control handle over his head. The nose of his fighter and the big gun that was attached to it broke off. The remaining body of the fighter broke off and unfolded itself. Arms reached out and grabbed the nose, which now served as a shield and the massive rifle. The plane now bore the form of a white, red, blue and gold mobile suit of familiar design. Zechs just stared at the newly transformed mobile suit, completely floored.

“It transformed into a mobile suit!” he gasped.

“Colonel Zechs, what kind of suit is that?” asked one of the other pilots.

“No idea,” he grunted back. _I thought only the Alliance and OZ had the capability to build mobile suits? This is completely beyond anything I thought the White Fang capable of fielding._

“Colonel, it’s coming towards us!”

“Engage it but be careful!” Zechs replied. He would have joined his troops but a blast from an enemy Leo demanded his immediate attention. Turns out it was good that he didn’t try to attack the new suit. In his cockpit, Heero observed the incoming enemies… and smiled.

“Locked on target,” he said and pulled the trigger for his suit’s massive rifle. A gigantic burst of highly energized particles erupted from the gun’s barrel. The Alliance suits, unprepared for this massive assault were consumed. Zechs stared at the carnage in horror.

“He destroyed six suits in one shot? What is this monster?” He was about to engage it when another pilot called him.

“Sir, we’ve engaged an unidentified mobile suit above the colony!” Zechs spared a moment to look and was again shocked at what he saw. A white and blue mobile suit that looked an awful lot like the one now coming straight at him was engaging Alliance suits with some kind of beam saber-like weapon. Zechs didn’t have anymore time to worry about it as the first new suit fired its rifle at him.

 

A little ways away from the main engagement, Duo’s capsule coasted towards the colony. A group of Alliance MS soared towards it, guns blazing. The capsule took several hits and then exploded as the particle beams found vulnerable fuel tanks. The suits were about to turn about and head back to the main engagement when a dark form emerged from the smoke and vapor of the destroyed transport. A flash of green plasma arced over the suits and then the thing was in among them, slicing the hapless Alliance MS to ribbons. The resulting explosions revealed the form of Duo’s Deathscythe.

“You’ll all die. Anyone who sees me has got a date with his Maker,” said Duo with a grim smile as he took off towards the battling MS forces.

Nearby the same kind of event happened twice more. As Alliance MS approached one of the other capsules, it exploded of its own accord. From within the debris emerged an orange and white mobile suit that bore a very strong resemblance to the other strange mobile suits that had appeared on the battlefield just now. This one raised a massive gattling cannon mounted on its left arm and twin panels on its chest opened up, revealing a quartet of gattling guns mounted in the chest. The new suit opened fire, shredding all nearby MS. Inside the cockpit, Trowa Barton frowned slightly and then thrusted his suit, the Heavyarms, towards the rest of the engagement.

At the same time, a pair of giant blades carved up the front of the last reentry transport and a dark blue and white mobile suit burst out of the bow of the transport.  It raised its curved blades, now glowing with intense heat and sliced through a pair of Leos as if they’d been made out of paper.

“I don’t want to fight you if I can help it! Please get out of my way!” said Quatre grimly as he blasted through the MS formations.

 

Zechs’ day was steadily getting worse. The strange winged mobile suit had fired another one its giant beam cannon blasts again and had clipped his Leo, forcing him to retreat as several of his comrades moved in to distract the suit. He glanced at his monitors and saw that the colony was rapidly approaching the Point of No Return, the point on its descent where even if they caused its breakup, the pieces would still cause catastrophic damage to the earth.

“All nearby mobile suits, this is Lt. Col. Zechs. Anyone who is not currently engaged with the enemy, follow me into the colony, we are rapidly running out of time!” He suited words to action, forming up with two other Leos and rocketing towards the inner hub of the colony.

Meanwhile Heero Yuy continued to engage the enemy. He had just blasted a pair of Aquarius suits when his threat alert went off, indicating an enemy coming in from his left. He was just about to orient on the suit and open fire on it when a three-pronged beam weapon penetrated it from behind. The suit’s reactor overloaded and the Leo blew itself out of existence. As the explosion faded away, it revealed the form of the Shenlong, which sent a shock of déjà vu thrumming through Heero.

“Who are you?” he asked as the Shenlong hovered beside him. Inside its cockpit, Wufei was having the same reaction.

 

Above the colony’s main ring, a similar event was occurring with the other three Gundanium mobile suits. After shooting down several enemies, the Deathscythe, Heavyarms and Sandrock came face to face with each other and each of the pilots had the same reaction to seeing the others’ similarly styled suits.

“All right, what the heck is going on here?” said Duo over an open channel, “Who are you guys and why do your suits look like mine? Are you with the White Fang?”

“No I’m not,” responded Quatre, his helmeted face appearing on one of Duo’s monitors. “I was completely shocked when I got underway and found out what the details of Operation: Meteor were. I have no intention of helping to carry it out.”

“Neither do I,” replied Trowa somberly.

“Well then. It seems that the three of us are in a similar boat. And it looks like none of us were told some pretty important details about the operation. I thought my buddy Deathscythe was the only one of its kind.

“I thought the same with the Heavyarms,” said Trowa.

“So if none of us want to have anything to do with Operation: Meteor, then what are we doing here?” asked Quatre.

“Maybe you guys feel like trying to throw another monkey wrench into the White Fang’s plans?” said Duo with a grin.

In his cockpit, Quatre looked at the image of the Earth, now grown to gargantuan size as the colony fell ever closer to Earth.

“How can we stop this? The colony’s getting close to Earth,” said Quatre.

“The best course of action would be to find some way to destroy the colony’s fusion reactor,” replied Trowa

“Geez, this guy doesn’t do things halfway does he?” said Duo. Scratching the back of his helmet in confusion, “Exactly how do we keep ourselves from getting blown up in the process?”

“We’d better figure that out as we go,” said Trowa just as the three pilots’ threat alarms went off. A large group of MS was barreling down towards them, guns blazing.

“Lets break through to the nearest hatch!” cried Quatre as they engaged the enemy suits.

 

Heero was wondering if he should attack the mobile suit that looked so similar to his own when his comm screen activated, displaying the visage of Doctor J.

“Heero, we’ve received word that Alliance mobile suits have infiltrated the colony. You must stop them at all costs!”

“Roger that,” replied Heero as he turned his mobile suit away from the melee above the colony and rocketed towards one of the spokes that connected the colony’s ring to the central hub. It was a few moments before he saw that the doppelganger of his suit was headed in the same general direction as him. He decided that he would keep an eye on it and as soon as it made a hostile move, he would destroy it.

 

As Zechs had expected, the White Fang had stationed MS inside the colony as well. However, it seemed to the OZ ace as if these suits seemed to be a little more well equipped than the other enemy suits outside.

“Keep pressing men! We must get to that reactor as soon as possible!” Zechs glanced at the stopwatch display in the corner of his right hand viewscreen. The precious time they had before breaking the colony up was rapidly diminishing. If things had been a little different at that point, Zechs might have paid for his distraction with his life. His threat alarm shrieked and he looked up just in time to see a White Fang Leo rocketing towards him, beam rifle prepped to fire. There was a flash and for one horrible moment Zechs thought that his life was over but the rebel suit was the one that exploded.

“What in the…” he began but cut off as a familiar form soared over his suit and landed in front of him. He thought it was the bird-like mobile suit from before but this one was orange and white and had a HUGE gatling cannon on its left arm. It opened up with the cannon, sowing a line of devastation across the ranks of the White Fang suits.

“Colonel Zechs! It’s more of those strange suits!”

Zechs brought up displays on his monitors that showed the Deathscythe and the Sandrock joining in the fight.

“What do we do sir?”

“Look like some of the rebels’ pilots aren’t in favor of Operation: Meteor. Pay them no mind unless they fire on you! Keep pushing to the reactor!”

 

Wufei was still a little perplexed by the appearance of a mobile suit that looked so much like his own and seemed to be receiving the same orders as he was. His confusion deepened when he arrived at the battle ground inside the colony’s main ring and saw the Deathscythe, Sandrock and Heavyarms seemingly fighting alongside the Alliance forces.

“Master O are you receiving this? There are more mobiles suits like mine here! And they’re fighting against the White Fang forces!” Master O, the man that built Wufei’s Shenlong didn’t respond. Wufei hesitated and then a mobile suit fired on him. Out of reflex he swooped down and slashed the offender with the Shenlong’s beam trident. It was only after the suit exploded that he realized that the suit was a White Fang suit. He had just killed an ally.

Meanwhile Heero had opened fire on several Alliance MS when he caught sight of the other suits that were like his. He too was momentarily confused that they were firing on White Fang. Where they allies and had received orders that Heero had not? Suddenly his radio crackled to life and the voice of Doctor J said, “Heero it seems that there are other Gundanium mobile suits participating  in this mission. Our superiors have determined that they have gone rogue. You have new orders to stop these rogue suits at once but try to recover them intact if possible.”

“Roger that mission. Engaging.” Heero raised his rifle and fired a monstrous beam of energy right into the middle of the engagement. When the smoke cleared the other three Gundanium suits had turned to face him. Off to the side were Zechs and his Alliance special forces, creating something of a Mexican standoff.

“Sir, what do we do?” asked one of the Alliance pilots.

“These new models are extremely powerful. Make no sudden moves, we’re only going to have one shot at this,” replied Zechs.

_Yes, they are incredibly powerful. The cannon of the red, white and blue one probably has a greater output than anything that even OZ has theorized about. There’s only one materiel in the Earthsphere that could allow for such a weapon…_

In his cockpit, Wufei was jus beginning to wonder why everyone had stopped shooting when a comm window opened up on his monitor, displaying the helmeted visage of Quatre.

“The two of you seem to possess mobile suits that are much like ours. I have to wonder then, why are you helping the White Fang drop this colony? Don’t you realize what this will do to the Earth? Peace for the colonies cannot be attained through mass murder.”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” replied a cold voice and Wufei guessed it was coming from the suit with the large rifle that he had been following.

“So you just don’t care? Look pal, I may not be the greatest guy around but there’s no way I can take this. It’s gonna cause more problems for the colonies than it will solve!” said Duo.

“You are to surrender and hand over your suits,” stated the cold-voiced pilot.

From his cockpit, Zechs gripped the throttles of his Leo, ready to make a break for the spoke tunnel that led to the colony’s central hub.

“Wait for our chance men.”

 

In the Hall of Elders, Master Long was observing the battle on a series of monitors with the other Elders of the clan, their retainers and the strange men in suits.

“What the hell is going on here?” asked one of the suits angrily, “Why are the Deathscythe, Heayarms and Sandrock fighting against us?”

For Master Long’s part, he didn’t much care why these other suits were rebelling against the White Fang. It was time for the Long Clan to do a little rebelling of their own. Catching the eye of one of the Elders he then pressed a button on the console in front of him. A panel slid open, revealing a large red button. With a whispered prayer, the venerable Master reached forward and pressed the button.

“Hey! What are you doing?” said one of the suits as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

“Master, look out!” cried one of the retainers, jumping forward to wrench the gun out of the man’s hand. With a resounding blast, the gun went off.

 

Heero was getting ready to fire another blast from his buster rifle as it looked like the rogue pilots weren’t going to comply when an alarm began blaring throughout the colony. In a pause created by this new development, a mobile suit suddenly roared over the battlefield, armed with a 250mm cannon and headed straight for the spoke tunnel. Wufei gasped in shock, he’d know that green and gold color scheme anywhere!

“Meilan! What are you doing?!” he yelled.

“I’m sorry Wufei but this is bigger than clan and honor,” she replied. Heero had also noticed the rogue Leo and instantly swung his rifle around to fire on it.

“NO!” roared Wufei as he charged forward. Heero couldn’t bring any weapons to bear in time and was jerked violently in the cockpit as the Shenlong slammed into his Wing.

“Now’s our chance men! Go!” yelled Zechs and shoved his throttles to their stops, launching his Leo into action.

“It’s our chance as well!” said Trowa, “Let’s move.” The Heavyarms, Deathscythe and Sandrock took off in the wake of the Alliance MS, Heavyarms unleashing a hellish barrage of missiles at the remaining White Fang suits. Only a couple of the missiles impacted near Heero and Wufei but their superior MS shrugged off the effects as they continued to grapple. Wufei wrenched the buster rifle out of the Wing’s hands but this left him open to the Wing’s machine cannons. This kind of weapon wouldn’t harm a Gundanium mobile suit but it did cause Wufei to reflexively back off, dropping the rifle to the ground. Heero lunged forward, picked the rifle up and aimed low along the ground at the Shenlong. He fired, tearing an artificial canyon in the colony surface, detonating when it hit a building. This blew Wufei into the side of another building which crumbled around him. Wasting no more time, Heero and the Wing took off after the others.

Wufei was just crawling out of the wreckage when a comm window opened up and the face of Master Long filled it. But something was wrong, there was blood dribbling from the side of the old Master’s mouth and he looked deathly pale.

“Wufei…” he gasped.

“Master? What has happened? What is this alarm I’m hearing?”

“Wufei… remember to live with pride… and integrity… and remember that we too never abandoned our pride… we lived with pride right to the very end.”

“Master Long! What are you saying?”

“Wufei… beware of the White Fang, the Barton Foundation and OZ… and take care of Meilan…” With a groan, the old Master slumped against the console and stirred no more. Wufei was transfixed for a moment and then he remembered Master Long’s last words.

“Meilan!” With that cry he powered up Shenlong’s thrusters and took off after the other mobile suits. As he cleared the buildings, he saw an explosion inside the spoke tunnel.

“Meilan!”

 

Inside the tunnel, Duo was very bemused to find himself flying alongside the Alliance.

“This has been one strange day, I’ll tell ya that much,” he said. Suddenly a threat alarm rang out.

“Uh oh, looks like the guy with the big gun is back. Hey, other big gun guy! Blast him would ya?”

Trowa smiled, flipped around and opened up with every single gun that the Heavyarms had. The barrage of bullets slammed into the Wing but Heero wouldn’t be deterred so easily. He pulled the trigger and sent a wave of charged particle energy streaming out of the buster rifle. The bullet barrage had knocked his aim off though and the blast struck the tunnel, blowing a huge chunk of it out into space. With the interior now exposed to the vacuum, all pressure began fleeing outside causing an instant gale inside the tunnel.

Wufei, who was soaring up the tunnel behind Heero found the sudden acceleration from the winds a big help as he rocketed past Heero.

“Meilan!” he cried as he saw her suit bounce of two Alliance Leos and head straight for the hole.

Inside his Leo, Zechs was struggling to avoid the same fate.

“This is almost getting ridiculous,” he grumbled. Suddenly an alarm rang out in his cockpit, an alarm that MS pilots very, VERY rarely heard. Zechs could only gaze in wide-eyed astonishment at the words now glowing on his left-hand monitor: RADIOLOGICAL ALERT.

“Forget trying to stay in the tunnel!” he bellowed. “Get out of here!”

Wufei wasn’t paying attention to the alarm as his only thought was his wife’s suit being blown towards him by the escaping atmosphere. But, just as the two approached one another, Meilan spotted the Wing aiming its buster rifle at the Shenlong. She acted without thinking, grabbing hold of Shenlong and using her thrusters to turn herself into the path of the blast. Wufei, unfortunately, realized what was happening too late to stop her. A thinner, more low power beam shot out of the barrel tip and impacted Meilan’s Leo just beneath its ‘head.’ Wufei cried out in horror and then they were both out of the hole and back in space.

 

As Zechs’ Leo careened out of the hole in the spoke tunnel, he immediately broadcast to all friendly units in the area.

“This is Lt. Colonel Zechs! ALL units are to disengage and move away from the colony! Its reactor is about to blow!”

Duo, Trowa and Quatre took advantage of the confusion speed away from the area as fast as they could. Wufei stared in shock at his wife’s mobile suit. The Wing’s blast, though low power, had still blown a giant chunk of the Leo’s torso away… leaving the cockpit compromised.

“Meilan! If you can hear me, respond…” Wufei tailed off as the Wing swooped down in front of him, buster rifle aimed squarely at Shenlong’s chest.

“Go on then! Finish it!” Wufei snarled. But just before Heero could pull the trigger, a bright flash drew their attention.

The colony reactor blew itself out of existence, consuming the central hub. The spokes that connected the hub to the main ring shattered into so much shrapnel and blew out and away from the force of the shockwave. For one moment the nuclear fireball was visible before it snuffed itself out in the vacuum. Then, the docking boom at the bottom of the hub tumbled away, propelled by the shockwave on a collision course with the atmosphere that would shatter it. The ring, which had still been rotating, buffeted by the powerful shockwave, blew apart into dozens of pieces, wreaking terrible havoc amongst he ships and MS that were all still nearby. Though Duo, Trowa and Quatre had tried to get away, they were caught up amongst the debris.

Wufei could only gaze in horror at the carnage, that is, until the shockwave hit him and Heero, ripping Meilan’s mobile suit out of the Shenlong’s hands.

“No! Meilan!” Wufei screamed just as a large piece of debris hit the Shenlong and he was jerked violently in his seat and then he knew no more.


End file.
